Nanatsu No Taizai x Reader (RQ's)
by MissDiRed
Summary: Requests for Nanatsu no Taizai x Reader fanfictions, also posted on Wattpad. FF's from Wattpad will be posted here, too, and you can request here in reviews. Now supporting Lemons.
1. Requesting Basics

Hello, fellow FanFictioners!

_(Cover by julymarte from Tumblr)_

**I'm in a DIRE need of a beta. Anyone, please? I don't care about your age, nationality, appearance, beliefs, nothing. All I care about I your knowledge about English to correct my stories.**

_(RQ's originall posted on Wattpad)_

Since CanonxReader fanfictions are quite popular, I decided to do one myself. It's stricte from Nanatsu no Taizai, and requests are open… Well, forever. But note, I'm just a human, I have school, friends and mom to help at home, and also my inspiration is very nasty, so it might take a while for me to write you decent NnTxReader fanfiction.

But When I do, I'll try to do it long and detailed. Simply as best as I can provide at the moment.

**Now, completely Re-Done!**

**Rules:**

\- You must provide me exactly what I need to know. If something will be unclear, I won't ask you to clarify it, and thus won't understand = won't write.

\- You must write your requests in proper english.

\- Requests must be commented under newest chapter of the story.

\- Note that I'm not sitting there and writing all the time.

**What I can do:**

\- Fluff, comedy, friendship, etc, etc.

\- Hetero, yaoi, yuri

\- Kemonomimi

\- Complete AU in other world

\- Gender-bender

\- LEMON (now available)

**What I can't do:**

\- Character death

\- Rape

\- Mary-Sue reader

\- Animal AU

**You must specify Reader's:**

\- He, she, unisex

\- Human, fairy, giant, etc.

\- Peasant, farmer, Holy Knight, etc.


	2. Morgaine(OC)xFReaderxHendrickson: Drunk

Some Hendy, because I love my Goat. Morgaine and Lulu are my OC's. They may pop out of nowhere sometimes. Morgaine is old friend of Hendrickson and Dreyfus that died nine years prior anime events, Lulu is a demon child that resurrected her and tags along. Note that – **Morgaine is lesbian**. (She'd still go straight for Hendy, tho.)

You can request her (Morg), too, but rather don't request Lulu, because she's like… 8. And Morgaine is 36 + 9 when she was dead, so Morg is okay. Lulu comes with her anyways.

It's a warm-up and a test for me. Honestly, my first time writing Canon(OC)xReader

* * *

Story info:  
Characters: Morgaine (OC), Hendrickson  
Reader: Human, female, Holy Knight  
World: Arthurian Era Britannia (Original NnT World)

* * *

Your life was never any kind of interesting – always the same routine, everlasting, never changing. You wake up, you go out, have your turn in patrolling the city, then train, meet some friends-but-not-friends, go to sleep, wake up and start the circle again. You thought that your life might change that you had finally became a full-fledged Holy Knight, but no. Nothing had changed at all. Your life was as dull as before, people cared for you as little as they did before, and treated you the same as before every second you were walking around not in your armor, but in your casual dress in your favorite color. Like pretty, stupid girl – perfect for one night, nothing more. And you hated that. You really, really hated that.

It was already a year after the seven Deadly Sins saved Liones, your home kingdom, and you heard that both Hendrickson and Dreyfus, former Great Holy Knights were actually pardoned for their crimes. For killing former Great Holy Knight, Zaratras, poisoning, endangering or taking life of so many people and doing so much evil – PARDONED, and although they refused to rejoin Holy Knights ranks, they wer4e still to be treated with respect. But you weren't actually that surprised.

It was all thanks to a person who came back from the dead to save them, after all. The only person that actually knew and understood them. Morgaine, it was her name. She was killed during a mission, nine years ago, when you were ten-years-old child, but you remembered her funeral perfectly. It was one of biggest, most serious and saddest events in Liones in ages, you presumed, and it had crushed Hendrickson and Dreyfus. But now, since Morgaine was back, everything was looking bright. You wondered how was possible the fact that around Morgaine everything seemed so easy. Like there was no problem that couldn't get solved.

But Morgaine was also very… Original. People in Liones deemed her as the kindest, most compassionate person they've ever meet, but you knew how she really was.

Because now, at this very moment, all of your daily routine went to fuck itself when you were attacked by some lunatic men, taking you for simple village girl. You could've handled them just fine yourself, but that was when she came. Morgain herself, tall, beautiful. You've never seen anyone running so fast before in your life, as those men did. You thought it was end of your problems but… It was, in fact, just beginning.

You always knew you were not exactly straight, because both men and women caught your eye, but you never thought you would actually enjoy kissing other woman that much. And you had no idea how the hell did you end up in that tavern with Morgaine, ordering third drink this day, but you couldn't care less. Because you actually allowed yourself to relax, and it felt good.

"My, my, Reader. You're pretty good at kissing" Morgaine purred from above her mead.

"Oh, am I?" you asked, smiling almost seductively. You was never one of those shy, and you decided to take what life gives. For all you accomplished in such short time of nineteen years of your life, you deserved that.

"Yes. And you're not shy at all… I like it" Morgaine mused, her glowing, inhuman orange eyes somewhat too tempting. This time, it was you that leaned for a kiss. Yes, you were main attraction of the evening, two girls of rich body shapes, acting towards eachother like that. Some men already left for, most likely, some quiet place. But you couldn't care less.

It was yours tenth cup of mead when 'Hendy' came, and Lulu with him. And when the show started. You were both drunk, you and Morgaine, and drunk Morgaine can act even more daring when drunk. And you couldn't help giggles that escaped your mouth when she tried her best to convince former Great Holy Knight, Hendrickson to join you. And you actually wouldn't mind that – he was one of most handsome men you've seen in your life, anyway. And you didn't care that he actually might've been your father.

"Hendyyy, Hendy, Hendy~" Morgaine moaned right to his ear, hung on his arm.

"What?" man asked, trying his best to sound and look as unamused as possible.

"Join us~" Morgaine sang.

"What?" you could've swear you saw his brow twitch and irritation in his eyes, and pushed by some weird feeling you smiled seductively at him. Still, not amused.

"You knoooow I loooveee youuuu~" Morgaine was never one to let go. Stupid, stubborn, sexy woman. "You know I'd go straight for you, yes? And only for you~" you giggled at this confession. Yes, it was true that Morgaine found interest only in women, but if even she said that…

"You're drunk" Hendrickson said and looked at Lulu, seeking for help. Young girl with pink hair and eyes, with long, pointy ears like those of fairies and black horns pointing up just shook her head helplessly. Obviously, even demon that brought her back to life could do nothing. "We're going home. Now."

"Okaaay~" woman sang, and you saw glimpse of relief in his eyes. That was, until she continued: "But we're taking Reader with us, and then we're going to have best triangle of your life."

First, whole blood left his face, leaving him almost completely grayish-white, only to come back seconds later to paint his whole face in crimson. And you couldn't stop but to laugh it out loud.

"I'm in" you said. "I'm so very in."

"Now say goodbye to your friend" Hendrickson said, simply picking Morgaine up bridal style and left the tavern just like that.

"Let's met sometime agaaaain~" Morgaine sang again. "And I was seriouuus about that triangle~"

You laughed at that statement, seeing how Hendrickson almost dropped her. And you sincerely hoped that today was the end of your dull routine.


	3. KingxFReader: Stalking Traveller

First request from **tagiru akashi** from . They asked me for more OC than a Reader, and that' sadly, I couldn't do. Reader is Reader, and thus cannot be named. Also, I dunno how came out her being both cheerful and tsundere. (Something in between? Or nothing at all?)

Although, it was impossible to dress her like you wanted me to. It's medieval, and with such suit she'd been raped countless times before she even heard of King.

In this AU King isn't in love with Diane.

* * *

Story info:

Characters: King

Reader: Human, female, Traveller

World: Arthurian Era Britannia (Original NnT World)

* * *

First time you saw him, was in the little village whose name you didn't bother to remember. You were a lone traveler, taught to never get attached to things, that they go away as fast as they appear. But he didn't – you saw him there, that boy in loose clothes, floating on his green pillow and yelling something at ridiculously tall man with blue hair that paid completely no attention to him. You saw him, and somehow you couldn't let it go, and his image was what you saw when your eyes were closed. His childlike features, short, reddish-brown hair and honey-brown eyes. And you knew very well who he were, for you were very observant and calculative, and you saw that strange tattoo on his leg. King, member of Seven Deadly Sins, Sin of Sloth. And the more you told yourself you shouldn't, the more you were thinking about him. And you knew you had developed some weird kind of affection towards the boy, although you would never admit it aloud.

It was less than a week later, when you reached Bryzel to see their yearly festival. You went there each time you were around to see them fight (to see half-naked men), or to go through their stores. Many merchants got there at the time of festival, too.

That was when you saw him again, that boy. Why were you calling him boy anyway? He had to be at least thirty… And you knew stories of King from ten years ago. This king did not resemble perverted, fat nobleman – this King had appearance of young boy, maybe fifteen, almost radiating with innocence and kindness. And no matter what would you do, you found yourself attracted to him, still taking care of your own business, but also following him from time to time, as he argued with the tall man from before – Ban, you assumed – or talked with blonde boy you did not know.

You were careful. No, correct – you thought you were careful. That was until you lost sight of colorful trio – nothing unnatural, not the first time today – but was held up seconds after. You hadn't even time to yelp and you were already in the city outskirts, bent in half over Ban's shoulder with King and the blonde standing (floating?) right in front of you.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked the blonde boy and you gulped. You were put back on earth, but you almost fell down, standing almost straight only by miracle. They were wanted criminals, after all. And you had suspicion about just who the blonde was.

"Who are you?" King frowned, and you knew he tried to look serious, or scary, or both. Instead, all you saw was cute young boy with cute frown.

"I…" you tried to spoke, but found almost no words in your throat.

"Hey, Cap'n, it's a girl~ " Ban sang, giving you chills down the spine. Yes, you somehow forgot about the immortal towering you behind your back.

"A girl?" blonde boy called Captain asked. You only sighed shakily, and with sweating hands reached up to your hood and pulled it down, revealing your face. Some strands of your hair fell onto your face immediately, and you gazed at them with your bicolor eyes, making King gasp in surprise.

"Why were you following us?" King levitated closer to you. Uh-oh, couldn't he asked about your name or something like that first? It's not like you gave him any more answer than just looking away from him trying your best to not to blush.

"It's not what you start with when asking a girl about something, you know" blonde boy stated, and you couldn't help but to feel thankful for him, when he turned to you with a cheerful smile. "Will the lady be willing to share her name with us?"

"I'm Reader, thank you for asking" you said, regaining your composure at once.

"She doesn't seem a Holy Knight for me~ " Ban sang just behind your ear, making you jump in surprise. And of course what would be the world, if you wouldn't jump right on King? Well, you could never know an answer for that question, but right now, lying flat on King, you had no reason to complain. He was blushing fiercely, and he smelled nice.

"Now, Ban, you startled her" blonde boy laughed.

"Captain, you shouldn't…!" King started, laying paralyzed under you until you finally decided to get up and sat on your knees.

"It's okay. I think I know who you are anyways" you said, standing up, and they all looked at you, somewhat curious. "King, Ban and Meliodas of Seven Deadly Sins, am I right?"

"…yes, you are right" answered Meliodas after short time of concern. "But, then, who are you?"

"I'm a traveler; a bard and a storyteller. I've heard of you a lot actually."

"Not a Knight then~ " Ban sang. "I think she likes King~ " undead man said and you suddenly felt like finding a way to end his life somehow, as traitorous blush crept on your cheeks. On the other hand, it was worth it, ad King also blushed, and he did much more than you.

"Wh-why were you following us?" King managed to stutter, trying to be serious.

"Well, I think that Ban already answered you that one" Meliodas grinned. You thought King is going to faint on you right now and here. But then, Meliodas looked at Ban, Ban looked at Meliodas and you knew that they were up to something.

"Cap'n~ " Ban turned to the blonde boy. "You promised me to go check that store with alcohol~ "

"Oh, right. So, we leave you then. Take care!" Meliodas said and… They were gone. Just like that, gone, him and Ban, which left you alone with King.

…

Wait. Alone. With King? Oh. Alone in the Bryzel's outskirts with furiously blushing King. Oh God.

"Do… Do you really like me?" you were surprised, that King was the first one to speak, especially in the state he was in now, and it was, for reasons unknown for you, complete and utter embarrassment. And all you did was to blush slightly.

"More or less" you answered. Even if you didn't like idea of that, you decided to be honest. And you did not like the idea of confessing your unsure feelings at all. "I've seen you few days ago in some village, and you caught my eye. Practically that's all."

"O… Oh" you were both silent for a while, somewhere between embarrassment and awkwardness, when King spoke again: "Can you really like me?"

"Wha-? Yes, why?" you asked, surprised with this – weird for you – question.

"I don't think I'm the best person to like…" King said, floating more up, curling into a ball. And no matter how cute it was, it was starting to get on your nerves. King was shy, delicate and blaming himself for everything, that you concluded. And you wasn't you were woman of acts.

It happened so fast that the fairy had barely time to take short, sharp breath when you grabbed collar of his coat and brought him down, kissing a little bit too aggressively. Life taught you that as a traveler, you should take what and when you can from life, to live with no regrets that you didn't what you could've done, what you wanted to do. And right now, you just wanted for King to shut up, why not connect business with pleasure then?

To your surprise, pleasant surprise, King did not try to pull off, nor he started to trash in your grip to be set free. Instead, he flew closer to you, unsure, but still doing it, and embraced you shyly.

Then, you finally let go of him, curious of his reaction. Of course, his face was red like matured strawberry, his eyes closed and his body shaking a little.

"Hell, King?" you said quietly. "Are you okay?" you couldn't help a smile creeping on your lips. But, you got no answer – no sound answer anyway, and you almost tripped over your own legs, when King practically jumped of you, connecting your lips once again.


	4. ArthurxFReader: Favorite Maid

Request from **Great Lady Lucina** from . It won't be 7 minutes in heaven, I think I'm just going to make a different series for this.

I really like Hinata from Naruto, and I really like how dorky and oblivious to the other's feelings Arthur may prove to be quite a dork. Hope the Reader was as Hinatish as you wanted!

* * *

Story info:

Characters: Arthur

Reader: Human, female, maid

World: Arthurian Era Britannia (Original NnT World)

* * *

You were just a maid, nothing more.

You worked as one of most appreciated and hardworking maids in the Camelot castle and was called the nicest person fairly often. You were young, only twenty, but many maids came to you for advice, often older than you. Because you were always patient and kind, never raising your voice one single tone. And angel, they called you sometimes.

You were just a maid. Or maybe, you were as much as a maid.

Your father was a drunk, possibly dead already somewhere under the bridge on in city outskirts. Or rather, the man you called father, because he was married to your mother. And your mother was a whore that nobody wanted. You were third oldest of their total six children, and second oldest of those three that were alive. Your older sister married are very young age and died during childbirth, your two younger siblings died of illness. Your two brothers that were alive, joined ranks of Holy Knights and were doing pretty well. Oldest one actually got promoted for Holy Knight last month.

You also left that life when first chance had appeared. And now, who were you? Girl living in a fancy castle, even if as a part of the staff.

You were just a maid, but that was more you ever asked for.

Especially, when you could call yourself the favorite maid of the king of Camelot, Athur. The man – boy, actually – you found liking in. It was you he requested to serve his meals, make his bed and prepare bath. It was you he occasionally stopped by and shared few words. It was you whose name he remembered. You knew you should not develop any feelings towards that boy, four years younger than you, but you did. You knew you should dim them, but you didn't. Instead, you savored each and every look he gave you, each smile in your presence, each time he spoke your name. Many other girls would try to work their way into his bed in your place, but not you. Maybe because you were too shy, or maybe because you were just perfectly fine with what you got.

"Reader?" you almost screamed as someone's voice startled you put of your thoughts.

"Yo… Lo-Lord Arthur?" you caught yourself at trying to say 'your majesty' once again, but stopped yourself just in time. It was about a week ago when Arthur requested you to call him by name, and amongst everyone else calling him by every title possible for king, you were still getting used to it. You exhaled, pulling back some irritating strands of your brown hair. "Y-You startled me."

Here it goes again. Whenever he was around, you'd just start to stutter, blush and speak quietly. It was so oblivious to whole castle that you loved king Arthur… To whole castle but one person. Because Arthur was still just a child. Oblivious one, to that. Never oblivious to you, but always oblivious to your feelings. But what could you do, if he saw you more like friend/sister?

"Oh, sorry, sorry!" boy laughed. Oh god, how you loved his laugh. And his smile, and amber hair, and those two big purple eyes. You loved everything about him. And you were just too shy to confess… And you didn't even want to confess. You were happy with life as it was.

"Is there anything you'd want from me?" you asked, regaining some of your maid composure that was enough to dim most of your stuttering.

"Would you like to come and see me training?" dorkiest smile ever. He's one cute dork, isn't he? And then; realization. Go to see Arthur training. In his training clothes. Maybe, just maybe, with no shirt. Oh dear lord. You turned around at once, your face red, just a step from nosebleed. If your imagination could do that, then actual view… "Reader, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am Lord Arthur, I'm sorry for my ridiculous behavior" And you know you shouldn't do it, that you shouldn't say what you wanted to say. Bu you still said it; "And I'd love to see you training."

Oh well. Mary will understand why you didn't came to help her today. Hopefully.

* * *

Now you know why he wanted you to come to see the training. Because the one he had trained with was no one else than your oldest brother, newly promoted Holy Knight. An idiot that started teasing you about your feelings almost immediately after seeing you, leaving Arthur as oblivious to it as always. It ended up with you just politely asking Arthur to 'kick his ass up into the sky'. Which, to your surprise, he almost did. Sadly, your brother only got stuck in a tree. But you didn't even laugh, greatest part of your attention at Arthur, and his** perfectly** shaped body.

If he only knew what you were imagining sometimes.

* * *

You hummed quietly, as you prepared Arthur's bed for sleep while he bathed, making sure that everything would be as comfortable for him as possible. You were a perfectionist in everything that was for Arthur, and you couldn't help that. He deserved only the best in your eyes.

"Reader?" sounded above your ear and you jumped, startled, onto the bed, only to see Arthur in his night gown, laughing above you. You blushed fiercely, trying to not to think that you technically was half-laying on his bed. "Are you okay? You seem blushing a lot recently. Are you sick?"

_Holy mother of god_, was all you managed to think when Arthur leaned forward to you, practically on top of you and put his hand on your forehead. His loose night gown was showing you some of his perfectly shaped torso and that was enough for lights to dance in your vision and your consciousness to slip away. _Holy mother of god, he's too handsome_, you managed to think.

* * *

You had no idea for how long you've been blacked out when you awoke. But wings weren't exactly right for you. You felt your hair were loose, not in their usual, tight bun. You also felt lack of tight corset of your maid uniform and your shoes. And bed felt a little too soft under your body, pillows a little too fluffy. It definitely wasn't your bed. If it wasn't your bed, then whose…?

"Oh, you're awake."

Oh. Arthur's bed. Yes. That seems legit. You passed out in Arthur's chamber and now you lay on his bed. With him apparently laying just next to you. _Oh god_.

"Lo-Lord A-Ar-rthur?" you stuttered, slowly turning your head to the side to face the boy. And almost immediately regretted the choice. Close. Too close, his face mere inches from yours.

"I send for Merlin. She said you passed out because of pressure" Arthur said, and you nodded. Yes, pressure. You were glad that you hadn't a nosebleed. "She also told me what caused that pressure."

…

Oh. Oh shit. It's bad. It's so very, very bad.

"O-Oh. Di-Did she?" you stuttered, serious look on Arthur's face, not fitting him at all making you nervous. And then, he smiled, and suddenly drew closer. And, just like that, kissed you.

And you? You simply fainted again.

_Holy mother of god. Arthur kissed me. In his own bed._


	5. ArthurxFReader: Reckless

I can say I'm pissed right now. Very, very, very pissed, you know? Guest (lolyflow) wrote me on a request in FRENCH (I think), language I have completely NO idea about, did not use the template at ALL and broke the no-lemon rule. Even if somebody Polish, like me, would write me request in Polish that I'd perfectly understand I'd urge that person to do it in English, let alone if somebody did it in language I have COMPLETELY NO IDEA about. What am I supposed to think of that?

That guest's request is, of course, REJECTED. And I'm pissed. VERY. I make rules to be followed, not to decorate the post.

This one is for Kairi02 – yet another Arthur FF, but much different than previous one. I hope you like it!

* * *

Story info:

Characters: Arthur

Reader: Human, female, Holy Knight

Wrold: Arthurian Era Britannia (Original NnT World)

Warnings: Some gore

* * *

You were never the calmest of people, nor the most patient. No, you were complete opposite – you were stubborn, rash hothead. Maybe dutiful, maybe serious when it came to being Holy Knight, but still stubborn, hotheaded kid.

It was an easy mission. It seemed as one, and it should be. Kill a monster that was terrorizing a village halfway from Liones to Camelot. You went, you participated in killing monsters before, you knew what you were doing. Or you thought you knew. But you also made a mistake – you went alone. You thought you won't need anyone to help you, you almost thought they will get in your way. You were cocky then, way too cocky.

And now, lying under the rock, with your chest armor practically turned to dust, and ugly gash through your chest and stomach exposing some of your ribs and entrails, you were to pay the price.

You were too certain of your abilities, and you made the biggest mistake – you though that the monster is only one even, if you learnt that they go in packs of three. Always. Second one surprised you with the hit in the back, shattering backside of your armor, but you managed to defeat him without bigger problems. The problem was the third monster, which sneaked upon you and hit you right after you decapitated previous one, his massive claws ripping your armor to shreds, alongside with some skin. The way it tugged the armor made it's backside clash with your back, ripping your clothes and skin with the shards that were sticking out of it. Yes, you managed to sly it, too, but not before it hit you with its spiked tail, practically opening you up, and its hot blood pouring on your hands, burning them as you crawled as far as possible from growing pool of blood until your back hit the rock.

Your situation was worse than bad; defenseless (your sword stuck in monster's spine), armorless (your chestplate ripped to shreds) and in the verge of death, as you slowly started to lose feeling in your legs and fingers, as non-existent bells rang in your ears and kaleidoscope of lights danced in your vision. You were so stupid. Promising, strong, but young and so very, very stupid. If loss of blood and time wouldn't somehow kill you, wild animals attracted with the scent of blood and easy prey definitely would.

_Pathetic young girl_, you thought as darkness consumed you.

* * *

Something was wrong, you concluded when you opened your eyes once again. First of all, does dead person feel the pain? No. Well, at least you doubted it. Feeling pain of wounds wrapped in some kind of material was rather something that alive people did, as much as hearing crickets in the grass and feeling warmth of near fireplace. Fireplace?

You tensed, your eyes still shut, when you processed your situation. Nothing tied your limbs, you felt no tension that magical bindings would cause, nor anything that might be poison. No, instead your wounds were treated and you were laying on rather soft sheet. Animal furs, you thought. It was soft, and warm, and nice. And, you though, you just might get out of this pointless situation.

"I know you're awake" someone said with voice of young boy, which was followed with footsteps and loud clang next to you, when the person fell (or sat) next to you head. You grunted, finding out that opening your eyes was difficult thing to do, only to have your vision blurred when you finally did, looking to the side. He knelt before you, young boy with amber-colored hair and purple eyes, with his chest and arms free from armor.

"Wh… Who are you?" you half-whispered, your voice raspy as you just now noticed how dry your throat is. Boy seemed to notice it, too, gently wrapping one of his hands around his arms around you and pulling you up, as rather loud hiss escaped your dry lips.

"Drink" boy said, pressing vessel filled with liquid to your lips, and you obeyed. And honestly, you never thought that water would ever taste so good. You drank everything to moisten your throat.

"Who are you?" you asked, laying back on the makeshift bed.

"I'm Arthur" boy smiled, and you knew his name should ring you a bell, but you had no idea about what. His smile was cute. "And you?"

"I'm Reader" you answered.

"You should rest" Arthur said, and you couldn't help but agree. From the little moving and speaking your body was already exhausted and needed every strength it could get to regenerate. You might've thought of something to eat, but you sincerely doubted you'd have any strength to swallow the food. Just before you fell into Morpheus' embrace you feel that Arthur laid next to you, whispering soft 'goodnight'. You only muttered something in response, drifting away.

* * *

It felt warm. So very warm, and so very comfortable. And smelled like sunflowers.

Normally a girl in such situation would bolt up embarrassed as soon as they discovered that they awoken in someone's embrace, but not you. Because it felt so nice and safe. And you knew that any rash movements might've end very painfully for you. So, instead of blushing fiercely and jumping away with a scream, you nuzzled even closer, seeking for more warmth. You were perfectly aware that you knew this Arthur guy for mere hours and managed to exchange two lines of speech with him, but he seemed like a nice kid. Nice, dorky, cute kid that haunted your dreams this night. And you had completely no idea why.

Embraced like that, warm and safe, you lost feel of time, especially since you felt no pain from your wounds that decided to finally allow you to rest. You did not fell asleep again, just rested.

After some time, you don't know how long, Arthur moved, apparently waking up. You then decided to play asleep, but almost jerked when boy simply purred. Right to your ear. You wanted to throw yourself on him, but calmed soon. That was a no, you knew him for way too short time to do anything like that.

You felt Arthur tense as he finally realized situation you were in and, seemingly assuming you're asleep, tried to let go and move aside. That you were not going to allow. He gasped surprised when you grabbed his shirt, bringing him closer instead of pushing away.

"I'm awake" you said, your voice much stronger than last evening. "Why are you trying to run?"

"I don't know. You might feel uncomfortable, or your wounds may hurt…" Arthur said, but you felt some sort of uneasiness in his voice. You smiled, almost slyly, pulling yourself even closer, inhaling sunflower scent and making Arthur gasp in surprise.

"You smell nice" you purred, nuzzling Arthur's neck as he shivered.

"You shouldn't do that…" boy whimpered.

"I don't care" and that was true. You did not care. You did not care about your wounds, and you did not care about him being a total stranger. All you cared about was that you wanted to kiss him. And so, you did.

And he kissed back.


	6. DreyfusxFReader: The Vampire Doctor

God510 – rejected. Read your request again and find missing piece.

Lolyflow – first you read everything, then you think and THEN you write anything. How are you even reading y fanfictions if you're not good at English? (Besides, google yourself 'werecat' – do you really want THAT in your fanfiction?) Your RQ will go next, though.

Anon – _ignorantia iuris nocet_. You may not know the rules, you still must follow them. I'm perfectly well aware that I sound egoistic, but I'm sick of people just doing whatever they want, like rules are only for decoration. Besides, try to remain calm if someone speaks to you in language you can't possibly know and then expect you to understand.

This time something from me, because Drey needs love, too.

* * *

Story info:

Characters: Dreyfus

Reader: Vampire, female, 'witch doctor'

Wrold: Arthurian Era Britannia (Original NnT World)

Warnings: Vampire character, AU

* * *

"Thank you very much, Reader! I don't know what would we do without you!" one of villagers say, you smile and wave them goodbye, and then return inside your house. It was big for village standards, and it smelled heavily with various herbs. But no wonder, since you were something like village's witch-doctor. You cured people, helped with their lives, made various potions to keep their, their animals and crops health up. For that, they allowed you to stay there, despite knowing exactly what you were.

Because you were a vampire.

You never thought much about your past, neither before being sealed for three thousands of years nor after being freed twelve years ago. But there was one event that you just couldn't let go. It was in Edinburgh after your brethren started causing completely unnecessary mayhem – yes, you enjoyed killing, too, warmth of fresh blood on your hands, but what they did was just insane – to attack whole city just because. You liked killing, yes, but you never did unless necessary, because you like helping much more.

But that was when you met someone that just wouldn't seem to leave your thoughts ever since – a man, Holy Knight of Liones. He was handsome, and you felt attracted to him. Mutual attraction was common between vampires, but towards a human? And then you, the one that was always calm and had never any problems with containing your thirst, couldn't stop. And you bit him. And then you ran away, ashamed and scared. You had no idea if he survived at all. You healed the wound, but who knows? Others might have finished the work.

You still remembered his scent, texture and taste of his blood. You still remembered his soft, brown hair and deep, purple eyes. A shame you never knew his name. Sometimes you wondered what would happen if you didn't leave – would he kill you? Or somebody else? Or would they not?

It was when you reached this village, those years ago, just in the middle of bandits raid. You killed the bandits without a word and helped to treat the wounded, and they somehow made you stay.

You inhaled deeply before entering your house, and stopped in half of doing it, your eyes wide in shock. Was it just your imagination after dwelling a little into memories, or had you really felt what you thought you felt? Had you really felt… Him? Could it even be possible?

You did not care as you immediately set after the scent, even if you knew you shouldn't, running as fast as only vampire race could, and witch each step scent became stronger, and stronger, and you knew it wasn't your imagination. It wasn't far from the village, two miles at most, when you found him. In the middle of the forest, sitting with his back against the tree, unconscious, his red armor shattered, long, brown hair messy, small pool of blood around him.

Somehow, with all this blood around you felt nothing that normal vampire should. Instead, you pick him up, spread your wings and fly back home, unable to waste any more time.

* * *

If you'd had any time to wonder, you'd wonder how destiny and fate can be such a bitches. If you'd had any time to hope, you'd hope that he doesn't remember you.

But you had completely no time to neither hope nor wonder, because all of your attention had to be given for his wound, which was very ugly looking slash across his chest. Not deep, if you took care of it properly it might even not leave a scar, but now it was very, very ugly. You concluded that if it wasn't for his armor (currently shattered in two) then he would've been cut in half, not only heavily damaged. But still, you were called miracle-worker, weren't you? So it's time to work miracle.

It took you longer than you thought it would, though. Because you had to mend some heavier damaged muscles with your magic, and sometimes you had to chase away temptation to bit into man's neck and just drain the little life he had left within. But it wasn't hard – you worked with worse cases before already, like open wounds with you being hungry and you did nothing, so it wasn't that bad. What interested you more is where he got those wounds from – you could sense his high power level and you doubted that something small or unimportant could've done such damage.

You found yourself breathing in relief when you were finally done, when he lied calmly on your own bed with bandaged chest and practically no more threats to his life. His breath now steady, chest wrapped in fresh bandages, wavy hair still messy. Now you could examine him more and, gods that don't exist, he was one handsome man. Your gaze went for a moment from him to your dress as you corrected its layers, and then you heard what you shouldn't hear. Movement. Your head shoots up and your gaze raises, only to meet his – dull, but still vibrant purple, tired but still sharp – eyes. You gasp and freeze, with completely no idea what to do.

"Who are you?" he asked after what seemed like forever, his voice raspy, tired. "Where am I?"

"I'm Reader" you answered politely, playing with the trim of your brown apron. "You're in my house."

"How did I get here?" he asked again, trying to sit up, but you moved right next to him – a little too fast – and held him in place.

"You can't get up" you whined above him. "I just finished patching you, and I don't want your wounds to reopen, so please, lay still. For tomorrow morning, at least!"

"You patched me…?" came a question. "But why?"

"Because… Ugh, why am I even answering this?" you pouted. "You're in my house, laying in my bed after having your wounds treated by me. I think I have more rights to ask, yes? Who are you, then?"

"I… I'm Dreyfus" he answered and you smiled. "But why you treated my wounds?"

"Because I'm a doctor. I treat people's wounds. Isn't that obvious?"

"And you live alone… In the middle of nowhere?"

"No, silly. There's a village minute walk from here" you asked, and then lied: "Some villagers brought you here in state of such."

"Oh…"

"I bet you're hungry. You lay down and I'll prepare you a meal."

"Okay."

"That wasn't a question."

* * *

While you were in kitchen preparing the meal, you felt rather uneasy. Yes, you finally got to know his name, but… But you felt like something wasn't right. Was it possible for him to still remember you? Well, of course it was, stupid. The question was, did he really? Well, you hoped not. He was rather defenseless against you right now, but you'd rather avoid any… 'dangerous' situations.

Just put nice smile on and pretend this is the first time you ever meet him. Just play along, and everything should be okay.

You took the plate and returned to the room to find Dreyfus on your bed, covered with your favorite blanket, his face turned towards the small, not exactly clean window on the wall. He apparently heard your steps, as he turned his head to your side as you sat the plate o the bed.

"You can sit, but try to not move to rash, okay?" you said.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked, and tone of his voice made you want to run away. It was low, and dangerous, and made you feel like a prey.

"What do you mean? I'm a doctor" you answered, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"I'm not blind, I can clearly see what you are" he growled, raising his body on his hands, before finishing. He didn't need to, though. You knew exactly what and how was he going to say. "Vampire" with something between hatred, rage and fear. Yes, you didn't exactly think about how you look, to be honest. Unnaturally pale, almost transparent, with reddish-golden eyes and beauty that was unnatural for human. You completely forgot about that, but who wouldn't? Everybody in the village knew exactly what you were and they all were perfectly fine with it.

"Yes, I am a vampire, so what?" you roared, suddenly enraged, making man fall on his back again, this time only fear in his eyes. Just now he realized that he was completely defenseless and wounded lying in your – vampire's – bed. "Yes, I hate sun and I love sucking blood out of living creatures. But you know what? I also hate robbers and bandits, and I love helping people. But no, I'm a vampire. It says it all, doesn't it?" each few words, one step, until you were standing above the bed, above Dreyfus, your eyes suddenly red. He parted his lips, but no sound escaped them, as you simply turned on your heel and stormed out of the room, and of the house in process.

You wasn't sad, or broken, or nothing as silly as that. You were so very, very, very pissed off. But instead of heading into forest to destroy some poor innocent trees, you took path to the village, deciding to settle this anger issue of yours in completely different manner then you usually did. Everyone greeted you as you walked by, but no one said a word, sensing your state just in time. But you didn't exactly care to pay attention.

"Reader?" came a voice you knew very well. "Are you okay?" you turned your hand to hiss something in return, but the sight of kind, wrinkled face of village elder, Baraba, or rather concern in her eyes made you stop before you even opened your mouth.

"It's nothing much" you sighed.

"Yes, I see. Come, sit with me by the well so we can talk."

And you sat by the well, and you talked. And you told her everything, starting from that event twelve years ago in Edinburgh up to today.

* * *

Sun was already going down when you returned home, slowly walking to your room, where you put Dreyfus. You made your mind (with little help of Baraba) and decided to, once in your life, do whatever you want. He was lying in the perfectly same manner as the last time you entered the room, but turned to you as soon as you walked in, some kind of stubbornness reflected in his eyes.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Murdering some defenseless women and children because you pissed me off" you hissed, collecting the plate from the floor, and as you prepared to leave, strong hand grabbed your wrist. You looked down only to see Dreyfus… Looking at you in complete and utter horror, and you just couldn't help a laugh. "I was kidding, idiot" you snorted.

"Oh" he let go and turned his gaze away, embarrassed, pale blush blooming on his cheeks. "Then…?"

"I was talking with village elder about one blockhead that is currently laying in my bed, with his chest bandaged" you answered, setting the plate aside on the table by the door.

"Oh."

"You know that what you did was not cool, like, at all?" you asked, walking over to the bed again and sitting on the bedside. "Because I saved your life, and you then insulted me" you stated, as embarrassed blush on his cheeks went redder.

"I know, I just… Had rather unpleasant encounter with vampire years ago…"

"Trust me, if I wanted to kill you then, you'd never be here" you cut him before he could finish sentence. Few long seconds passed in heavy silence and then he turned to you in complete shock.

"It was you?!" he yelled, only to grab his chest and wince in pain.

"Yes" you said, your voice much deeper and purring than you intended to s you leaned closer to him, placing soft kiss on his forehead. He gasped in relief, looking up at you.

"How…?"

"Vampire kiss, it works like anesthesia to pain. It's mainly used by vampires towards their mates when they want some blood without causing pain. But it can also be used like this."

"O…Oh. So… This is what you used on me before…?" Dreyfus asked. "Why?"

"Don't make and hopes" you said. _Or actually do, we'd be having sex of your life right now if it wouldn't be for your wounds_, you thought. "I do it with all of my… Victims."

"I understand."

"I think you do. But you know what?"

"Yes?"

You did not answer. You just kissed him in the way only vampire could.

_You better recover soon, Dreyfus_, you thought.


	7. BanxMReader: Cats Luck

MizukiAsami37 – specify me Reader's occupation, too.

FrostWingedButterfly – soon, but realism must be kept. If you want half-dragon, half-dragon it shall be. But trust me, for as bizarre mixture as such, her only features definitely won't be eyes.

CRimsonshadowangel – it's a **READER** x Canon story, for fuck's sake. You CAN'T request OC here and I WON'T do an OC. So don't request an OC unless you want me raging and cursing you out, okay? **Besides, Excalibur is Arthur's sword, and no OC could possibly wield it, because only Arthur can. **

_CanonxOC stories can be commissioned via my deviantArt – KillerGirlFuria, but they're not free._

Daimon Masaru – thank you for making my day xD (_You don't expect me to take you seriously, do you?_)

Savage Kill – it is, but only when it comes to blood. Story RQ that isn't romance, hallelujah!

Remember, I do shounen- and shoujo-ai, too. Some shounen-ai then, featuring Ban and cats.

* * *

Story info:

Characters: Ban

Reader: Kemonomimi, male, Holy Knight

World: Arthurian Era Britannia (Original NnT World)

Warnings: Lack-o-Logic? (not exactly angsty)

* * *

"Hey, freak, come back here!"

People often said that black cats brought forth bad luck. They disliked them, because whenever they went, something ought to happen, and mostly it weren't good things. Then, what were you supposed to say? With your short black hair and pair of just as black cat eyes instead of normal human ones, with long, black tail behind you that was held up as you run blind, just to move forward?

That time you definitely considered yourself the unluckiest creature ever. The day started as usual, boring, but you were assigned to patrol road from Liones to the village that name you never cared to remember. You were of those regular Holy Knights, neither weak nor strong, so it was supposed to be the most ordinary day for you. Right, supposed to.

Until you had very unpleasant run-in with bandits.

Regular, untrained humans are unable of using Knight's magic. But trained, rogue Holy Knights? Oh, they can. And they can very well. At least, better than you. Better than some cat-eared freak that shouldn't even exist – not at that very moment, at least.

You only clench your teeth and ignore pain pulsating in your lungs, legs and side, ignore drops of red trailing down your face, and you run. You run blind forward, like an animal you were. No. Like an animal they claimed you were. Branch, trip, fall, knees protected only by armor clash painfully with hard earth. But you don't care, you can't care, you stand up and run even more, as your body whole yells 'stop'. But you won't listen, you can't. Your instincts say run, and you must listen to them.

"I said come back here!" you gasp as you hear the voice, turning your head only to see the rogue knight behind you, as he grabs your wrist and throws you at the nearby tree. Whimper escapes your lips as kaleidoscope of colors dances in your vision, crushing pain rips out the little air out of your lungs.

Stupid Holy Knights. Stupid car ears and tail. Stupid rogue knight. Stupid everything.

You can't help your vision darkening, your senses fading away as your consciousness slips from your grasp. What bids you farewell from the gravity is ear-piercing screech.

* * *

"…ty. Kitty~" you mutter something, as annoying voice just won't stop bothering your rest and wave your hand before your face, trying to make voice go away. But it doesn't. "I know you're awake, kitty~"

The voice is unfamiliar, your back hurt, so do your legs, throat and side you're not lying on. Then you remember, how bad the today (or yesterday?) was. Your eyes immediately open and you shoot upright, only to clash your forehead into someone's face hard enough to feel that person's blood on it. You fall back on the makeshift bed you laid on with a hiss, touching your head.

"Ow, bad kitty. That hurt~" your tail twitches nervously and chill goes down your spine as you hear bones crunching quietly and splashing as your nose is hit by odor of blood. You turn your head to the side to see view you never thought you'll see – the man before you, with short, spiky blue hair and pink eyes – is simply placing his nose back in its place with unpleasant frown.

"…sorry?" you say on the edge of whisper, your eyes wide in horror. You know of this man, and you know well. He's tall, and thin, and there's fox tattoo on his bare abdomen. Fox Sin of Greed, Undead Ban whose healing abilities exceeded anything known. Whose healing abilities you now saw, live. Wanted criminal, that he was.

_Fuck my luck_, you thought. _Fuck my luck so hard_. On the other hand, it was both extremely interesting and weird to watch his face heal instantly.

"You should watch out more, kitty~" Ban said, giving you a grin wide enough so you could see clearly his unnaturally sharpened teeth. And that view didn't make you feel any better. It made you feel even worse, to be honest. That man was completely unpredictable, and he might just rip your throat apart with his fangs. Or so your superior knights said.

"My name is not kitty" you hissed out, not even bothering to be afraid. If you were to die, you'd die, it's as simple as that.

"Maybe~" Ban sat down beside you. "but I don't remember you telling me what it is~"

Oh, right. You can't expect someone to call you by name if you never introduced yourself, right?

"I'm Reader" you said, bringing your hand up to your head, touching place you clashed Ban with, now pulsating with pain. You felt cloth under your touch, a little bit wet cloth and you concluded it was a bandage. Then, it was clear that Ban saved you from the bandits and then treated your wounds. Nice, especially when coming from wanted criminal.

"Well then, kitty~" you hissed in answer, sitting up. "I'll be going, but know you owe me that one~"

"Yeah, whatever" you rolled your eyes and suddenly froze as Ban simply kissed you. In lips. Oh joy.

"Bai~" he smiled, running away as you felt rage pulsating through your veins.

"YOU BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU!" you yelled after him.

"Wish ya luck~!" he laughed after you. Right. Fucking immortality.

* * *

You and your luck. It was always you and your luck.

Since your first meeting, Ban occasionally popped out of nowhere from time to time to bother you around when you were outside the city, which was pretty often. Of course, you tried to keep your promise and kill him, but ended up only ruining his leather jacket, since his chest regenerated before you could react properly. It made undead bandit pout a little, but nothing more. And he had no intention in stopping bothering you, it seemed.

Bothering you was one thing, but how he managed to drag you to nearby tavern for a drink remained complete mystery for you. One second you remembered yourself saying pretty confident 'no', and the other sitting on the other hand of the table with mug of ale in your hands. Where did agreeing and road to the bar disappeared from you memories, you didn't know.

"Cheer up, kitty~" you sighed resigned, scratching your neck, not even bothering to get angry with Ban. He would just continue to call you kitty, no matter what you did.

"Why?" you asked, looking at the honey-colored liquid as if it was cause of all of your problems.

"Because you're being grumpy~" Ban said. "I don't like grumpy people~"

"Then why you keep bothering me?" you asked, resigned.

"Because you have pretty smile~"

"Are you flirting with me?" your tail twitched as you looked at Ban from above your drink.

"Maybe~"

"Oh whatever, really."

It was difficult at first, to relax in the presence of wanted criminal, but as you drank more it became easier and easier to that extent, that by seventh cup you chatted with Ban like with a good friend you never had. Not to mention that man was more drunk than you, and actually drank one cup less.

"Heyy, kitty~" you felt weight on your shoulders as Ban, who transferred to your bench by fourth or fifth cup, put his arm around you.

"What?" you muttered.

"Let's sing a song~!"

"You're horribly drunk. And you drank less than I did" you sighed, smiling lightly.

"Nah, let's sing~!" Ban said again, as you slowly emptied your mug.

"I can't si… Oh god, Ban, sto…!" you couldn't help quiet meow that escaped your lips as Ban started scratching you behind your ear.

"Always wanted to do that~" man laughed, not even intending to stop.

"I said; stop it!" you hissed, grabbing his collar and dragging him down, which turned out to be rather bad idea, especially when you landed on your back on the bench, with Ban leaning over you.

You were a man. He was a man. Why the fuck did you find him so attractive?

"Hey, kitty~"

"Huh?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah."


	8. KingxFReader: Old Friend

Daimon Masaru – hard words for someone who's afraid to answer my PM. I was in a bad mood today, but thanks to you there's smile on my face again xD

Creative day I'm having right now.

* * *

Story info:

Characters: King

Reader: Fairy, female, traveler

World: Arthurian Era Britannia (Original NnT World)

Warnings: None, I think.

* * *

"Hello, pretty. Are you looking for a place to stay at night?"

You frown and ignore the fat man as you walk by, thinking that maybe it wasn't best idea to choose that form over another. That form of tall, rather pretty woman you were now, but it wasn't like you had much choice. It was either tall woman or short girl with pair of rather big fairy wings. You knew better how humans were greedy and how you could say goodbye to your wings if they learned about your true identity as a fairy. Maybe not really goodbye, because you could fight pretty well, but still playing human seemed much more appealing and less problematic… If you ignored all those sex-based offers, of course. It wasn't your fault that you had only that look at store, not other, okay?

You would be much happier if you could just fly around in your real form, but that was rather hard to do when you had your businesses to attend to.

You were a fairy, yes, but you left Fairy King's Forest about a millennium ago, at rather young age. Since then, you lived in human community, traveling from place to place, learning new things. You really liked learning, and you were vigilant enough to not to get caught. You heard that some ages ago pack of fairies was not lucky enough to escape humans. But you were, and now you doubted that just a human could be a threat for you unless you were VERY ignorant, and that would never happen.

You never tested your strength, so you never really knew your real power level, and you couldn't possibly know that through this millennium you spent on improving yourself you became very strong, actually, but you never conceived that knowledge.

You learnt how to slow down, so you lived every day, so the time wasn't passing for you like it did for other fairies – years as fast as blinks. Or maybe it was because you lived among humans? Their lives were always so short.

You sighed, walking outside the town and up the hill to the bar, Boar Hat. It still remained mystery to you how it's possible, but through last ten years you had some run-ins with it and its owner in very various places. What bothered you was lack of knowledge how the bar moved, what was dragging you there every time you noticed pointy building was collection of best alcohols from whole Britannia in one place, so you made sure you visited each time. You were on pretty good terms with bar's owner, Meliodas, too. Not to mention you knew that he was one of infamous Seven Deadly Sins, which was very easy to conclude when he finally introduced himself.

But giant outside the bar was rather new addition, to be honest.

"Not so many customers today, huh?" you asked right away, as bell rang for you entering the bar.

"Oh, Reader! Long time no see!" young, golden-haired boy greeted you from behind the counter, to which you walked and sat on one of tall seats.

"Hello to you too, Meliodas" you greeted. "Some Bernia ale would be great."

"Aiming only for the best?" boy smiled. "Maybe something to eat, too?"

"Sorry, but I know your cooking, so I'll pass" you smiled.

"I don't cook anymore" boy said.

"Oh? Then who does?" you asked.

"Ban" Meliodas answered with a smile.

"Ban? Don't tell me the very Fox Sin. And that giant girl outside, it was Diane?"

"The very Fox Sin, and the very Diane" boy smiled, pouring ale into mug.

"Lord Meliodas, I don't think it's a good idea to tell that" you turned your head as you heard girly voice behind you, to see a girl with white hair and turquoise eyes.

"Nah, it's fine. We and Reader are pretty good friends, right?" boy smiled.

"I'm friend of your ale, not you" you snorted in answer. "But yeah."

"Oh" girl said.

"Elizabeth, go tell Ban to cook some meat for our guest" Meliodas said and girl – Elizabeth – nodded politely and went to bar's backside.

You spent next minutes chattering with Meliodas about how you spent last months, what you saw, and that he was mobilizing Sins once again because there was trouble in city-country of Liones. You honestly thought that you understood humans after a thousand of years, but it appeared that you were wrong. But you could, you were not a human after all.

"Captain, food is ready" came a voice from bar's backside, followed by a boy with plate in his hands… Levitating boy, of appearance that was more than familiar to you.

"Thanks, King" Meliodas said, taking the dish.

"Harlequin?!" you yelled, jumping up and startling the boy.

"D-Do we know eachother?" 'Knig' asked, curling up.

"We… Oh, right. I forgot" you sighted, poking your head and concentrated. There, with a loud puff, instead of tall, pretty human floated rather tall fairy with pointy ears and big wings. Harlequin's eyes almost fell out as he saw you, and you could allow yourself to change since you were the only customer right now.

"Reader!" Herlequin yelled, practically jumping on you, closing you in tight, friendly hug.

"Wait, you know eachother?" Meliodas asked, dumbfounded. "Any you're a fairy to?!"

"Hi, Harlequin" you gasped in his – a bit too tight – emrace. "I never told you that I'm a fairy, Mel?"

"Not from what I remember" boy said.

"Oh, sorry" you apologized, giving him a dorky smile.

"I thought you were dead!" Harlequin yelled right to your ear.

"Ouch. Why?"

"Because one day you just went away and never returned!" he was shorter than you, so he could actually just wrap himself around you and stay like that as he shook your arms.

"I told I'm leaving" you answered, blinking. "I never mentioned I will be back."

"But… But!" you gasped as Harlequin decided to crush your lungs some more. "How could you leave me with only Helbram!"

"You were best friends, is that even a question?"

"But he had those stupid ideas of his!"

"And I had those of mine" you laughed.

"Reader!" Harlequin yelled, shaking your arms again.

"I know it's touching reunion of long-lost friends, but trust me, it would be nicer with this whole yelling, shaking and crushing my lungs" you laughed.

"Oh… Sorry" you breathed in relief, as Harlequin finally let you go. "There's so many things I want to talk about with you" he whined.

"Okay, okay. But I'm kinda hungry, so can it wait those few minutes?"

"Yes, I think."

"What am** I** supposed to think?" Meliodas asked, but you only shrugged him off.

* * *

"So, you basically went away because you're such a nerd and wanted to learn all you could possibly learn?" King asked after you finished your explaining of why you left Fairy Forest.

"Yeah, that's it" you agreed.

You were both currently sitting on Boar's Hat roof, looking at the sky and talking like old friends you were. Actually, you were lying on your back and Harlequin pretty much on you, hugged to your side with his face still wet of tears, as he finished telling his story not so long ago. Story about how he killed Helbram, which resulting in you being in rather bad mood and having your shirt wet from his salty tears. But he needed that, companionship of someone of his kin who actually understood him.

"Will you come with us?" he asked after a while.

"With you? To find the Sins, you mean?"

"Yeah" Harlequin gave you one of those sad smiles of his. "It would be great to have you around."

You sighed, allowing Harlequin to stand up, and accepting his hand.

"Okay. It can be nice to travel with someone once in a while" you smiled, still holding Fairy King's hand. "Besides, I think I can teach you few tricks."

"Same here. You think what, I was just resting there?" Harlequin asked.

"Well, you're Sin of Sloth after all" you reminded him, and you both laughed.


	9. DreyfusxFReader: The Vampire Doctor2 (M)

**I'm just so happy to have my own troll/hater (Daimon Masaru). That shows that my stories are actually pretty good! You have no idea how happy that makes me, thank you! :***

Basically just part two of 'The Vampire Doctor', when Drey finally cured. Behold my bad style.

(I know I should be doing requested thingies, but I had to)

* * *

**! WARNING! MATURE CONTENT!**

* * *

Story info:

Characters: Dreyfus

Reader: Vampire, female, 'witch doctor'

World: Arthurian Era Britannia (Original NnT World)

Warnings: _badly written_ **LEMON **(I can do better, I promise)

* * *

**! WARNING! MATURE CONTENT!**

* * *

"Don't carry that, you idiot!" you almost yelled, running to Dreyfus and practically ripping the crate out of his hands.

"I only want to help" he defended himself, as you carried crate away in one hand.

"It looked like you want your wound reopen!" you hissed.

"Woman shouldn't carry heavy things like that" he pouted, stubborn.

"Pardon me, but I believe that I'm physically stronger than you no matter what" you sighed.

It was already a week since you found Dreyfus, and he was recovering quickly. Quickly enough to wander around your house and try to help you, like now by carrying crates filled with crops that seemed quite heavy even for you, a vampire. But he was stubborn, and it annoyed you.

"Pardon me for trying to help you" Dreyfus said, resting his back on the wall, with his arms crossed on his chest, as he looked at you with those purple eyes of his.

"You want to help me?" you asked suddenly, gaining his attention. "Then come."

He frowned at how serious you looked, but politely followed you nonetheless, up to your room where he was residing for last week. You felt his suspicion grow, as you closed the door behind you with key you put aside.

"Have you suddenly changed your mind and decided that I'd make a decent dinner?" Dreyfus asked, looking at you with vigilant eyes. You turned to face him, you face white and your eyes glowing red, and he gasped, immediately taking few steps back, fear and hurt in his eyes. But no, not this time. This time you were going to taste something entirely different than blood.

Impact of you jumping on him made him fall flat onto bed, and your lips crushing his gagged surprised gasp almost completely, as you put your cold hands on his cheeks. For few long seconds he just liked like that, but then you felt his strong arms wrap around you and pull you closer, as you softened the kiss, eventually breaking it.

"It's not even right time to dine, silly" you purred as you nuzzled his neck, inhaling his scent. You were holding your instincts for whole week, but now as he was so eager to carry heavy crates, he might just spend some time with you alone, yes? Yes.

"You scared me at first" Dreyfus answered, trailing his hands up and down your back. "The view of seemingly hungry vampire in the same, closed room may prove to be quite frightening."

"What can poor me do that I was born a monster?" you just shrugged, finally deciding to kiss his neck. Dreyfus gasped in surprise when your teeth pinched his skin, delicate enough to not to harm it. You doubted that if you felt his blood now you'd be able to contain yourself. Since that week you only managed to dry one poor, young deer you caught, because you couldn't exactly leave house for long, because something always happened for last five days.

"You're not a monster" Dreyfus disagreed. "You're just scary."

"Whatever, really" you huffed, sitting on his lap and unbuttoning his shirt. Dreyfus sat still, allowing you to get rid of the cloth before he moved himself, releasing you from your tight corset with only few skilled moves, trailing down your neck with hot, wet kisses. He wasn't even asking why, or anything, really. He just did whatever felt right without thinking too much about it. "You had wife, didn't you?"

Dreyfus stopped with his lips millimeters from your collarbone, his hands tightening around you.

"Yes, I **had**" he admitted, putting hearable pressure on the word 'had'.

"What happened, it you don't mind me asking?"

"Few years ago she just left me and my son and ran away. But let's not talk about that, not now at least" Dreyfus answered, pressing you to his lap. Soft moan escaped your lips as you felt his hardening length pressing to your inner thigh. You don't even notice when your linen shirt lands on the floor, partially covering your corset, and when Dreyfus suddenly changes position so now you lay on your back under him, he does it by surprise. Soft moans starts escaping your lips, and you have no intention in stopping them, as you burry your hands in his unnaturally soft hair. One of his hands trails down to your skirt, other massages your breast as Dreyfus trails down your body with lazy kisses, until he reaches your nipple and bits it. You gasp in surprise, rocking forward as years of living alone remind you, that you don't really know your body anymore. But the feeling of sweet uneasiness heating down your abdomen is more than familiar.

You can't exactly do much in the position you are in now, so you do the little you can – you wrap your legs around Dreyfus hips and press him closer to you, so he practically lays on you. His already hard length, begging to be released makes the uneasiness in your abdomen heat even faster, as you feel yourself getting wet. You whine as his lips leave your breasts to trail lower and lower to the edge of your skirt. Dreyfus isn't even asking if you want it, because you showed enough that you do, and slides your skirt from you, throwing it away. And then he stops, and watches your body, as your white skin almost melts with white sheets of the bed, as your eyes shine with desire.

"You're beautiful" he whispers, bringing himself up to your lips, and he kisses you, long, trailing his warm hands up and down your unscarred body.

"And you're handsome" you managed to purr as his hands trail down to your underwear and under it. You gasped in surprise as he slides his finger between your clitoris, rubbing it slowly. You start moaning, gripping white sheets of bed and biting your lip. "Stop tormenting me, you evil man" you moaned out.

"No" Dreyfus answered with sly smile. "There still are things I want to do."

"But I want to feel you in me!" you pouted, trying to sit up, but he only pushed you back on your back. "That's not fair."

"Just wait" Dreyfus only smiled, practically ripping your underwear off.

"Hey!" you yelled, but he soon silenced you with a kiss. When you parted, he moved lower your naked body, sliding your legs open even wider. You gasped, bending, as hot tongue slipped inside you. It haven't took long before your inner walls tightened in spasms, as uneasiness released its grasp through wave of pleasure. You breathed deeply for a while, but no longer, sitting as Dreyfus got off the bed, finally taking his pants off.

"I hope you don't want me to pleasure you with my mouth. You know, fangs" you reminded.

"No, I don't. Your fangs are scary" Dreyfus answered, pushing you back onto the bed. You tried to breath calmly as sensation of uneasiness heated in your abdomen again. "No playing this time, huh?"

"Oh fuck me already, would you? I've kinda been waiting twelve years for that."

"Yes, yes" Dreyfus laughed and slowly positioned himself. You began to doubt if you can actually take him after years of not having anyone, but there was no time to think of it now. You inhaled as you felt him slide into you slowly. For the first time, you heard him moan as you tried to breathe. You have long forgotten the feeling of being so wonderfully full. He bend over to you and you dug your nails in his back almost immediately, as Dreyfus wasted no time and started moving right away.

You couldn't really think as stars danced before your eyes and your body burned with pleasure. You moaned Dreyfus' name right to his ear with every thrust, digging your nails deeply into his back. It felt like forever – very, very pleasant forever – as he moved. Neither of you bothered to hold your voices in any way, because it felt good.

"I think I'm reaching my limit" Dreyfus huffed to your ear, and you only nodded, kissing him passionately, when with final thrust his hot seed filled you. You parted your lips, both breathing deeply, touching your foreheads.

"I just hope your wound is fine" you gasped.

"It closed days ago, you should stop worrying" Dreyfus reassured you, pulling himself out. You stretched your hands for him, embracing him on the bed.

"As much as I'd love to go to sleep here and now, I still have work to do" you mused. "If my work weren't about saving people's lives, I'd just shrug it off for another day, but sadly, I can't."

"Unlucky you" Dreyfus said, tightening his embrace.

"But, well, happens. You, on the other hand, must rest. I'll bring you something to eat."

"About something to eat…"

"Oh, yes. Now, as we're not having sex anymore, may I bite you?"

"Yes, I think it's okay" Dreyfus smiled to you, and you smiled back, kissing him in the way you did week ago, sparks tingling on your lips. And then you trailed down and dug your fangs into his bare skin between neck and shoulder.

"It really doesn't hurt" he said as he kept stroking your hair.


	10. INFO - to do list on hold

So, yes, I have kinda lot stuff to do, so I'm closing requests untill I'll make at least 2/3 of what I have to do now, because it's piling up and I loose count fast, and in the end I don't even know if I got every request counted down.

**To do:**

Gowther x Human F!Reader - LEMON

Ban x Halfdragon F!Reader - Romance

Ban x Immortal F!Reader - Friendship

Arthur x Human f!Reader - Fluff

Meliodas x Fairy Fem!Reader - Romance

**And on my own:**

Some Arthur and Hendrickson.


	11. BanxFReader: Fellow Undead

This one goes first because I'm kinda sick of romances for the a moment. Totally not my thing.

(gonna do all, but not chronologically)

* * *

Story info:

Characters: Ban

Reader: Immortal, female, traveler

World: Arthurian Era Britannia (Original NnT World)

Warnings: Cursing, blood, humor of immortals, no romance (huzah!)

* * *

It was pleasant, sunny afternoon when Ban decided to take day off to chill in the shadow of a tree, a mile or two away from Boar Hat. He was lying on the green grass, with his leather jacket stuffed under his head as makeshift pillow in restful half-sleep. The air was warm, completely no wind and everything that could've make any noise – either bug, bird or anything else – chased away, so nothing would disturb him.

That was, until he heard yelling and cursing becoming louder and louder towards him. At first he tried to shrug it off and continue sleeping, but soon it became more annoying than he could handle. So he got up, dressed up in his jacket and went towards the source of sound with every murderous intention.

* * *

You were sick of it. So very, very sick of it. It started in the morning when you met some freshly knighted wannabe Holy Knights, refused them and eventually ended up smashing some empty bottles on their heads only for them to piss off. But no, their childish stubbornness and so called 'manly pride' decided that they won't let go, and in the end they just began to chase you. That was no fun, you just wanted to have another nice day of doing nothings. You didn't exactly wanted to fight them ,because you simply couldn't afford loosing yet another set of clothes.

And now you stood in the middle of the road, with your arms crossed on your chest, completely ignoring what one of wannabe knights was blabbering about you.

"What's the meaning of this~?" someone suddenly asked, gaining all of the attention. Ridiculously tall, slim, muscular, with short, spiky, blue hair and irritated pink eyes. And you suddenly felt like this day might not turn out as bad as you originally thought.

"Oi, Ban!" you called and waved to the man. He looked at you foe few seconds and then grinned.

"Reader~!" he yelled, raising his hands. "Long time no see, gal~"

You were just about to run to him and fall into friendly embrace, when you suddenly felt burst of pain in your chest, and force of that hit you made you slide a little back on the ground. You looked down at your chest only to see a sword piercing you directly between your breasts, red coloring more and more of your white shirt.

"Don't you ignore us!" one of wannabe knights yelled. "Or you want to die to?" he yelled to Ban, too. But Ban only smiled at him like you smile at mentally damaged idiot. Wannabe knight tried to say something, but then loud yell interrupted him.

"FUCK!" you yelled as loud as you only could at the moment, your hands shaking and your face pale of purest rage. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" you growled loudly, trying to touch the sword, but stopping millimeters from it, still cursing.

"You're alive?!" wannabe knight gasped. And then it enlightened you. You let out an annoyed sigh and looked at him like Ban did while ago.

"Admit that you only wanted to see my boobs" you said, grabbing the blade of the sword and pulling it off, not minding that it cuts your hand. By the time sword fell to the ground with the clang, wound on your hand was just a memory, and one on your chest healing ridiculously fast.

"Reader, you okay~?" Ban asked.

"DO I LOOK FUCKING OKAY?" you roared, making him back few steps. "THEY JUST RUINED MY LAST WEARABLE SHIRT! OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!"

"Wait… You're immortal?" wannabe knight asked. You looked at him in a way that made him back behind his stupid friends. Ban suddenly appeared next to you and grinned widely.

"We both are~" he said, and the wannabe knights all started to shake visibly. "Undead Ban, Fox Sin of Greed, at your service~" he bowed. Wannabe knight that threw his sword at you shrieked and started to run away, and you sighed.

"Could you please snatch their clothes? I really need something else to wear than bloodstained shirt" you sighed, looking at the ragged hole right between your breasts.

"Okay~" Ban smiled.

* * *

You sat on the ground with your eyes closed, rocking back and forth, muttering something under your breath as Ban sat under the tree, looking at you helplessly.

"Reader~" he said after a moment.

"Nah?" you asked, looking at him.

"You know, if they're sweaty you can just give 'em to Boar Hat to wash~" he advised. You looked at him hopelessly.

"I have nothing to pay for it. And it doesn't solve my clothing problem, and I need it solved instantly…" you sighed, looking at him. "Besides, how do you deal with this ruining clothes thing?" you asked. Ban looked at you and grinned.

"I just have some spare stacked in Boar Hat~" he answered. Neat, at least he could parade with his bare chest for a while, but you couldn't. Idea of running around with your boobs out wasn't appealing at all. "Besides, Boar Hat waiters get free uniforms~" he said, and you head shot up.

"Really?" you asked.

"Really~" Ban admitted. "You can get spare clothes for a while and pay for washing yours~"

"Ban, you're golden!" you clapped your hands, and he only grinned.

"It doesn't change the fact of how much being immortal without immortal clothes sucks~"

"Agree."

* * *

"So what do we have here?" short, blonde haired boy asked.

"Cap'n, this is my old friend, Reader~" introduced Ban. You nodded trying your best to not to cross your hands under your breasts like you usually did, because that would make the hole in your shirt uncover much more than it did currently.

"So what exactly happened?" boy asked.

"We had run-in with some wannabe Holy Knights" you answered. "My only shirt got ruined, their clothes are sweaty. Basically, I need to wash them and some spare ones, because this shirt of mine may fall of any minute now. And it's bloodied."

"Well, I think I can hire part-time waiter. Elizabeth might use some help, too."

"Really? Thanks, Meliodas!" you smiled, bowing slightly.

"No problem, Reader. We'll be opening soon, so get ready" he waved at you as he walked over behind the bar.

"Will I be finally able to taste your almost legendary Pork Pie, Master Chief Ban?" you asked, as you nudged blue-haired man's side. He only grinned happily.

"Uhm, Miss Reader?" asked someone, young girl with white hair and green eyes, presumably Elizabeth. "Let's go change your clothes, okay?"

"Yah, yah. Just don't call me per miss, makes me feel old" you answered.

"But you're old!" called Ban from the kitchen.

"I'M ONLY TWO HUNDRED TWENTY-SEVEN!" you yelled at him, laugh your only answer.


	12. ArthurxFReader: Tales From the West

Daimon Masaru – don't expect me to take seriously someone that keeps saying that my story is a rubbish but can't quote me within a blink at least 20 sentences from my story with an essay about what's wrong in each one of them. You're just stupid, annoying child that's jealous of my literature and I'm perfectly aware of it. You made it perfectly clear in your previous comments. You're just worthless no one that can't do anything else than hate people good at something. It's annoying.

**People who have time and will to do it, and like my stories enough – could you please bother this troll to leave me alone? I'm annoyed because of this mentally damaged child, and when I'm annoyed I write slower and my stories aren't as good as they should be.**

SavageKill – I'm glad you liked it ^^ (I'm also glad I dragged you into the fandom xDD)

* * *

Story info:

Characters: Arthur

Reader: Human, princess, mage apprentice

World: Arthurian Era Britannia (Original NnT World)

Warnings: Fluff

* * *

So annoying. So very, very, very annoying.

"So, my lady, what would you like to do today?" you just rolled your eyes as you walked down the hallway. Of course, he had to catch you halfway through and start to bother, yes? Yes. You looked to you side at him – young, slender boy with blondish-orange hair and purple eyes, stupid kid that was unnoticeably shorter than you and two years younger. King Arthur of Camelot, you fiancé and future husband. Ever since you first met him, you've been cursing your father for his decision.

Yes, Arthur was cute, yes, he was powerful, yes, he was kind. But holy hell, he was so naïve, overactive kid and it made you go insane whenever you were around him, and feel like crashing nearest vase on his head and start scolding him. But you tried to keep calm to not to get departed back to your kingdom, because here you were tutored by the best mage in whole Britannia, Lady Merlin, who knew how to not waste your potential.

Besides, it was not that you disliked Arthur or anything, only his childish behavior irritated you.

You sighed, looking at him again, with this dorky grin of his.

"I'm going to read. And then attend Lady Merlin's lesson. **Alone**" you answered coldly.

"Oh…" he sighed. "I thought that maybe… We could spend some time together before your lessons start" he proposed, and your eyebrow rose up high.

"Why think I want to?" you asked, eying him.

"Because we're engaged?" he answered.

"That means nothing. Political marriages happen often. There's no place and time for feelings in this age" you hissed out, making Arthur's face drop.

"I disagree" he said bluntly, surprising you with his sudden seriousness. "I disagree that you can't love in those times, because you can. I mean, I don't love you…"

"You see?"

"But it's because you just simply avoid me every time I want to spend time with you!" he yelled. "But I like you, and I want to spend my time with you so I can get to know you better!"

You were surprised to say at least. You expected many trivial, childish things to come from Arthur, but not something like that. You looked at him, and you looked completely and utterly surprised.

"Pardon me, what?" you choked out.

"We're going to spend some time together, come on!" Arthur was back to his attitude at once, as he grinned and grabbed your hand, dragging you with him, and you had no means of resistance. You could only sigh and follow.

* * *

It wasn't so bad, to be honest, although you would never admit it. It was nice to sit under the tree in its shadow, with Arthur sitting beside you with his head on your shoulder as you proceeded to read your book. You tried to pretend that you don't enjoy just how close Arthur was to you. You were reading fairytales your grandmother presented you once, you liked very much.

"I like it" Arthur admitted. "I don't know most of those tales, and I like it. They're not so…"

"Perfect?"

"Yes" you felt him shift slightly. "They're, like, from different world."

"Grandmother said that her grandfather travelled lands far across the sea on his dragon" you said. "He eventually found a country its people called 'Land of Rising Sun', if I remember correctly. Those are mostly tales from there, along with the drawings" you explained, turning the page to see drawing of great white wolf with red markings on its fur and solar disc floating above its back.

"When we grow up" Arthur said. "I want to go there, too. To this land of rising sun. Place with tales like such must be breathtaking" he admitted.

"Oh?" you shifted.

"Yes. And I'll take you with me, and I'll get you one of those beautiful dresses…"

"It's called kimono" you corrected him.

"Yes, kimono" he smiled. "I really like tales of Amaterasu. Interesting look on gods" Arthur admitted.

"My personal favorite is Moon Princess" you said, smiling slightly.

"I think I haven't read that one yet" Arthur said.

"No, it's on another page" you said, turning the page to see 'Moon Princess' title written in bold, and drawing of beautiful girl rising in the light of full moon. You couldn't help yourself, and you began to read the story aloud, as Arthur listened to it in amazement.

Merlin smiled gently, as she approached the tree that two lied under, reading a book. She was glad that Arthur, who she practically treated as her own son, finally got along with Reader, one of most promising adepts she ever tutored. She knew that together they would become powerful, just and kind rulers, and seeing how things were going up, she was happy.

"I would scold you for being late, but since you're finally spending time with Arthur, I guess I'll just have to praise you instead" Merlin spoke, finally close enough for two to see and hear her.

"Lady Merlin?" Reader asked, surprised. "Is it already noon?"

"Yes, it is. As much as I hate to interrupt, you shouldn't miss your classes."

"Yes, of course" Reader answered and closed the book, marking the page with one strand of grass.

"Oh damn, I have to go to train, too" Arthur smiled and scratched back of his neck. "We'll finish reading another time, okay?" he asked as he rose and helped reader stand up.

"Yes, I suppose" she answered. Arthur only smiled and placed soft kiss on her cheek, before running away. She didn't what other girls would do – she didn't blush, or start yelling after him. She simply smiled gently in return.

"I guess that you two being engaged isn't so very bad idea, is it?" Merlin asked.

"He's still such a child, but I guess I might give him a chance."


	13. GowtherxFReader: Relax (M)

**Savage Kill – **He's THE King of Dorks after all xD

xoxo – Trolls are trolls. Always were.

LadyLucina28 – Arthur is King of Dorks (Let's join his Kingdom of Dorks!) and Trolls are just mentally damaged, jealous children and should be treated as such.

MizukiAsami37 – what's the aggression for if that mentally damaged child won't even notice what you wrote?

Lemon next because… Do you really think that Gowther is capable to have (any) romantic feelings towards anyone (but Slader)? Because I don't.

* * *

**! WARNING! MATURE CONTENT!**

* * *

Story info:

Characters: Gowther

Reader: Human, female, waitress

World: Arthurian Era Britannia (Original NnT World)

Warnings: _badly written_ **LEMON **(again)

* * *

**! WARNING! MATURE CONTENT!**

* * *

"One ale and one pork pie to table five, hurry!"

It was rush like never in Boar Hat today. As long as you worked there, you never seen so many people before, and never ran so fast in your life from table to table, almost killing yourself when you barely managed to stop before the bar. It was only you and Elizabeth that were working, and with Elizabeth you actually had to work for three, because Lady Royal Princess would trip over her own legs if she had to work at the pace you did with every her step. So by the time she served one table, you were finishing third, sometimes forth, cursing under your breath each time teenage girl managed to appear behind you, making you almost jump over her.

But the pay was good. For a waitress, even very good, and since you just lived there, in Boar Hat, you had all the money you made for yourself. It was good deal. And the pace you sometimes had to work on, like today, were real good workout. When you first started working there, you were rather chubby, and now? Completely no trace of that fat. Zero. You've also gotten pretty good physical form and wasn't tired easily. You even noticed some muscles forming under your skin, especially your legs, hips and arms.

"Reader, thank you for your hard work" Meliodas said, as you sat on a chair behind the bar after you decided you simply must take a few minutes off or you'll faint. "I doubt today would be possible without you" little blonde kid that was, in fact, leader of seven deadly sins smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. But honestly, Elizabeth is more of an obstacle than help, especially today. She magically appeared before me four times already" you gasped, calming your breath. Meliodas only gave you apologizing smile, and you went back to work.

* * *

You would gladly take a bath, if you weren't so tired. With each step up you took, you were cursing yourself today, Meliodas ad whole set of other things that you got you little room on the very attic of Boar Hat. Moreover, attic you had to share.

Door creaked once as you pushed it open with your head, and then again when you closed it with you leg, walking to your mattress like a zombie. Your legs hurt, your back hurt, your muscles were tense and sore from running with – often – heavy plates. You fell flat onto your mattress with muffled huff and didn't even bother with changing or dragging a blanket over yourself. You were tired, but your sore body just wouldn't let you go to sleep.

You heard floor creek under light steps your 'flatmate' made, but you couldn't care less, really. Until he just simply sat on your ass, that's it.

"What the fuck, Gowther?" you growled.

"Your body is sore. I will massage your back to erase the pain" came answer in the same, emotionless tone as always as Gowther slowly pressed his cold, delicate hands onto your back. You purred quietly as he literally worked magic and all pain from area of your spine was just a memory.

"Your hands are cold" you muttered into the pillow, but you were sure he understood your mumbling. He always did.

"Cold helps ease pain. Do my hands bother you?" he asked. Or, at least you thought he did.

"No, they don't."

"Remove your shirt."

"…what?"

"Material makes massage effectiveness go down" Gowther explained. You sighed and somehow found strength to lift yourself and get rid of your waitress uniform shirt, which landed somewhere on the floor. You didn't really care. You always hated bras, so you just laid there, with your upper half completely bare. But you were tired and sore, and his cold hands felt so good.

* * *

If somebody would ask you just how you ended up lying on Gowther only in your underwear, kissing his neck you would have hard time finding legit explanation other than 'it just happened'. Because it did. One second you lay on your mattress having Gowther massage your sore muscles, next one you lay on him, your lips not leaving his cold, almost marble skin. You missed that moment when your skirt and sock landed on top of Gowther's dual shirt on the floor, and you couldn't care less. Your back didn't hurt, that mattered.

"Reader, what are you doing?" pink-haired boy asked as you left his neck for a while to take off his glasses which you gently put aside.

"I'm relaxing. And you're helping me" you answered, placing gentle kiss on his lips.

"I can't see how sex can help you relax" Gowther reasoned.

"Of course you can't. You're weird" you huffed. " Do you even feel anything I do to you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then why you don't react to it?"

"I should?"

You only growled in frustration and clashed your palm and forehead with loud slap.

"I think that means yes."

"You thing too much, you emotionless bastard" you hissed, making Gowther sit up and closing him in tight embrace. "Just stop thinking for once and do what feels right, okay?"

"Okay."

Soft purr escaped your lips as he slowly, somewhat shyly began to kiss and gently bite your neck, sending shivers up and down your spine. You placed your lips on Gowther's forehead and inhaled deeply strawberry scent of his hair.

He, indeed, did what felt right, trailing down with his kisses to your chest, cupping both of your breasts in his hands and slowly massaging. You gasped, sensing unfamiliar warmth of his hands which surprised you more than his cold hands would. Maybe it was just because you expected his hands to be cold, like they always were? But it was pleasant, as he proceeded to massage your breasts.

"Does this fell good to you?" he asked.

"Yes, it does" you purred, just sitting on his lap, rocking your hips back and forth gently, feeling his length slowly hardening through the material. You gasped, surprised, when one of his hands, that left your chest sometime you didn't know slipped under material of your panties, starting to slowly massage your clit. Soft moans started to escape your lips as you bent back in his arms, embracing his neck for more stabile position, somehow strangely aroused by forever calm persona of Gowther. He tried to understand feelings, though.

But what you were doing now had, in fact, nothing to do with understanding.

The more brave Gowther was with his hands, the more warm pressure in your abdomen ignited and grew and louder your moans became.

"I'd suggest you to keep your voice low. Others want to sleep, I assume" you bit your lip at the statement, muffling a moan as he slid one of his fingers inside you. No doubt, keeping quiet was going to be hard for you. You gasped, as Gowther suddenly embraced your waist and turned you around with only one hand, so now you laid on your back beneath him. He held your legs up as he got rid of last piece of your clothing and placed soft kiss on your lower abdomen, sliding two of his fingers inside you. You muffled a moan with your hand as he moved his fingers in scissor-like motion.

"You're not a virgin, are you?" he asked, gaining a nod from you. "Good."

"Why?" you asked. Normally a man would not be pleased of that fact, but again – Gowther was NOT normal man, assuming he was human at all.

"Because we're having sex for you to relax, yes? If I were to break your hymen now, it would more or less hurt you. I doubt pain is way of relaxation."

"Idiot" you hissed, grabbing his lightly pink cheeks. "I told you to stop thinking."

"Why?"

"Because you don't think when you have sex" you brought yourself up, half-sitting, and kissed him, as he proceeded to move his fingers back and forth inside you. But then he stopped and stood up, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down, along with his undergarments, standing before you completely naked before he knelt between your legs.

"Could you sit up?" Gowther asked, and you obeyed, embracing his neck as you positioned yourself above his hard length, holding it gently and leading to your entrance. You couldn't help loud purr escaping your lips as his warm manhood entered you, filling you. You felt full – just full, not painfully nor not enough. Just perfectly. Soft moans began to escape your lips as you started rocking your hips, back and forth, up and down that got louder with every move. Gowther just proceeded to trail up and down your back with his hands.

You just kept moving, faster and harder, digging your nails into Gowther's back, biting your lip almost to blood as you choked moans and purrs. Your body wanted to cry his name out loud, but reason forbid it.

"I'm going to cum soon" you shuddered, hearing his emotionless voice again. Did he felt anything at all? He had to. His body did, at least.

"Me too…" you moaned out, biting into his shoulder afterwards, as you body rocked in spasms of pleasure. You gasped, feeling Gowther cum too, his hot seed filling you.

"You should go to sleep" boy made a statement. "It's already late" he noted as he removed your wasted self from his lap, laying your limp body gently on bed.

"I know" you said weekly. Now you felt tired, very tired in fact. You managed to pull your blanket over you, as you looked at Gowther tiredly. He sat on the edge of your mattress, like he was thinking.

"Reader?" you only hummed in answer as he turned to you. "Was it relaxing?"

"Mhm" you muttered. It was relaxing, both for your body and mind. You felt like actually sleeping right now. You grimaced when you felt your blanket rise and you almost jumped straight up when you felt Gowthers cold body press to your side. You looked at him through your foggy vision completely disoriented.

"Do you mind if I'll sleep with you?"

"No" you muttered. "Just let me rest."

"Okay."

* * *

You were surprised to say at least when you woke up and found Gowther's body still tangled with your own on your mattress. You were perfectly sure that he would just sneak out when you slept, but he didn't. He, instead, slept quietly beside, partially lying on you. Well, at least he stayed, because he couldn't sleep with open eyes, could he?

"Had you rest well?" he asked upon noticing that you were awake.

"I, uh… Yeah. I did" you answered, noticing surprised that your body wasn't sore at all. It should be, after day of work and intercourse afterwards. But it didn't.

"Let's repeat it sometime again."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"But you know I'm not capable of any kind of feelings?"

"Sex is an art of relaxation. You can skip emotions."


	14. BanxFReader: Lizard Girl

Savage Kill – I'm not telling about capturing a character (that too, but less) only about how the lemon itself is written xDD

Yuka Tsukino – he may be the main character, but characters like King, Ban or Athur are (much) more popular than him. I'm rather neutral for him, pouring all my love to Hendy, Drey, Arthie and Escanor.

TailGatomonX3 – requests are closed. Since its first mistake of people on , I'll let it go with just a warning now, but you all better watch out – I've already made a blacklist for people that don't follow the rules on wattpad. And requests closed means that you don't request – if I'd take those requests 'for later' what would be the point of me closing them? (_Although I'd love to do this one, rules are rules and must be followed by their creator, too_) But it's fine if you're story ninja, although a bit sad, because it's one opinion less each time : (Lil' word of advice: you don't apologize to mentally damaged children).

Ronjis200000 – First of all, requests are closed. Second of all – it's READER x NnT, not OC, for God's sake. And I don't need storyline or too much personality description, because I'm going to do it my way anyway.

reen331 – I'm person of short supply of patience and rude temperament. And what have English counties to that? I've noticed that, actually it is English people that usually make most mistakes with rules than other country people. I'm not English, but somehow I can follow the rules. But thank you for your opinion :

Sorry for long pause and short story, That's what happens when school is too much. I'm making characters faint way too often, don't you think? And good news: two more ficks and I'm re-opening requests. Stay tuned!

* * *

Story info:

Characters: Ban

Reader: Half-dragon, female, travelling warrior

World: Arthurian Era Britannia (Original NnT World)

Warnings: Descriptions of violence, AU

* * *

Being different, unique sure made you special in more ways than regular person. But was being special good? With all you knew, you could honestly say it wasn't, at all.

Your scales protected you, but to some extent and against some blades they stood no chance, not to mention hammers or maces. Your eyes did nothing but looked creepy and all you could do with your fire breath was to cough it on someone's hair. Your legs were strong, but mutation uneven and balancing sometimes proved to be real challenge, especially with your tail – thick, scaled tail that served no purpose, because mother nature stinted you the wings that would pair with it. Your face was flattened, somehow lizard-like and you definitely did not make a good impression among people, with your only slightly feminine figure and height above average male.

Monster, brainless creature, they had called you when they thought you can't hear them. Monster that shouldn't even exist. Sometimes you even wondered why your dragon mother did not kill you like she killed your human father you never met. But she didn't. Instead she raised you to age she thought adequate and left without a word, and you never heard of her since. It was dragon custom, that father only impregnated eggs and then mother raised child until she decided it's grown up enough. You were left a whole century sooner than usual because of your mixed blood.

Your being different did not help you at all when you stumbled upon bandits in forest just outside some village that's name you didn't bother to remember. That was when your scales proven to be really useless for the first time. Because they did no wield swords, no – they wielded hammers and maces. And you knew you were in big trouble.

Those were foggy memories, but you remembered that something hit your leg with force enough to destroy your hard, dragon bones and then hit your head, and you thought you heard your skull crack. Or maybe that wasn't even your imagination? Each next hit was distant, like it was someone else hurting, not you, and you hadn't really felt it. You heard their screams like you were underwater, but there was humming of blood in your ears. And the world was spinning. And then it was black.

* * *

Some of your senses return, and you feel like someone or something carries you. It hurts, every move, cathedral bells ring in your ears as you start feeling sick and weak.

But nothing happens, this something or someone still carries you and you fade to black again.

* * *

Next time you awoke, you could see more clearly, and feel more clearly. You felt something tight and cold on your forehead, something stiff on your limbs, and you _reeked_ of herbs and healing magic, that you could feel perfectly with your almost completely dimmed senses. You could also feel presence by you side, so you turned your head, which was a great effort now, to see. And you saw mass of red and blue on top that, as seconds went by, clarified to more or less human shape.

"Oi, you're awake~" the mass said with low, male, raspy voice. You winced, because your brained decided it was a tone too loud and ignited a pounding in your head. You felt like on a very bad hangover. "I get you something to drink~" the mass said, this time just above whisper, and stood up tall, walking away, leaving you alone in the room. You took fewer raspy, deep breaths only to notice that your ribs were broken, too, most likely damaging your lungs which were repaired with magic. You were dragon halfbreed, and you could feel magic's presence still within your body.

The mass of red and blue came back, and your vision, sharper now, it became clearer, more masculine, albeit still blurry. You grunted in pain as you felt yourself being lifted up, and then something cold and liquid that tasted like water going through your throat. Before it did, you had no idea just how dry your throat was.

"Sleep" the man said. "You need to rest, lizard girl~"

You'd bother answering, if you weren't so tired. And you simply obeyed.

* * *

It was just unnatural. Or, at least it seemed unnatural to you. The fact that you were not only rescued and nursed back to health, but the fact that no one called you a monster, even behind your back. During your whole stay in boar hat bar – whole two weeks – not a single fuss about you being what you were. Yes, there was Gowther and his tons of, often disturbing, questions. There was Merlin, a mage whose curiosity for 'interesting anomalies' was what made you two practically friends. But it wasn't bad kind of interest they showed you. There were people like King, too, that ignored you most of the time, Diane who envied your 'short height' and Elizabeth who was nice to everyone.

And there was Ban.

Ban was the one who brought you to the boar hat in the first place, after he massacred the thugs hat brought you to the verge of death. The man was thin and tall, taller even than you. And he was childish, and weird. But he was also the one you felt most comfortable around. So comfortable, that you actually got your own space to sit in the kitchen during the day when he worked. And then, you'd go for a walk, and he would go with you. At first to simply assist you while you were still not really able to go far alone, and then it just became routine, like today.

And still, how was it possible for someone to have just so weak head for alcohol?

Today Ban brought some medium-strength ale that name you couldn't recall, and it was your… Fourth mug? Fourth, or fifth. And as much as you barely felt the effect, Ban just laid there, under the tree with his head on your leg, blabbering something in drunken amok. You were glad it wasn't far from the bar – fairy close actually – so it wouldn't be much effort to drag him there, or go and call someone to do it instead.

"Hey, Reader~" Ban blabbered, and you just sighed.

"Yes?"

"Do you like me~?" he asked. You were just about to answer, when he continued: "Because I like you~" he purred, pulling himself up and practically sitting on your lap, closing your upper half in rather tight embrace. And you just sat there, dumbfounded like never before.

* * *

You had no idea how you managed to collect bottles and Ban and carry him back to Boar Hat, nor how you managed to het two levels up to lay him in his bed. And you definitely had no idea how you ended up and his pillow, either. It just happened, and you found yourself snuggled up with his thin, long body reeking of alcohol -= much like yourself – under covers that smelled like him. And you would be lying if you said that you hadn't liked it. Bed was small, but warm and comfortable.

And King, for once, didn't have to fight for his precious Chastifol.

"You know, Reader~" Ban muttered into your shoulder. You thought it was once more of his drunken blabber, but he looked at you, and his eyes were serious. "I was serious when I said I like you" he confessed, and then laid his head back on your chest. You only smiled in return.

Because you, too, liked him. The man that treated you as a friend, maybe even as a _woman_, instead of a monster. And you couldn't help but appreciate that dearly.


	15. HendricksonxFReader: Spider

Yuka Tsukino – for Ban, fairy puns always in place xD

MzukiAsami37 – If one decides to make idiot out of them, I will judge but won't comment. Happens.

Hendy needs more love. Much, much more love. Because spiders.

* * *

Story info:

Characters: Young!Hendrickson

Reader: Arachne, female, houseguest

World: Present World - altered

Warnings: Based off of Daily Life With a Monster Girl, AU

* * *

It has been already few years since discovery of the so-called 'extraspecies'. Extraspecies people were basically just mythological and legendary creatures that just turned out to be very real and very there. And, to help people to warm up to them, there was a certain organization made that sought 'hosts' – certain people or families willing to take one or two of extraspecies members as their houseguests. And so far, it actually proved to be good way to go. Of course, there were uncertain people, racist people, greedy people – all kinds of, but most actually liked the idea. And thus, streets were soon filled with not only humans, but also various kinds of extraspecies.

Hendrickson hummed quietly, as he proceeded to prepare the dinner. He was twenty-seven-year-old single who just recently decided to become a host to someone, and being either unluckiest or luckiest person ever – you had completely no idea – he somehow got you as his houseguest.

You remembered when he met you for the first time, as he tried his very best to be as nice to you as possible when being on the verge of losing consciousness. You couldn't help the fact that you weren't the 'regular' fluffy extraspecies girl, but a typical predator and, moreover, demihuman mixture with one of most hated animals on earth.

You spread your legs as you stand on the ceiling, upside-down, your hair brought down by gravitation, and then you stretch.

Single glance is enough to say that Hendrickson… Doesn't exactly fancy spiders. His house was clean, and his reaction to your very person said it all. Some part of you pitied the man, but whole rest was happy that it was actually him.

How Hendrickson had no girlfriend, though, remained mystery for you. He was handsome – very handsome, actually – with his white hair and turquoise, catlike eyes. His personality was like a dream come true for many women – kind, caring, loyal and hardworking. He had a job, and one that paid off well to that, and his own house. And yet, he was twenty-seven and single. But it was good for you, actually. Much easier to crawl into his heart and stay there, without a must to fight off any competition. Because you didn't exactly fancy going back where you came from – you liked it here much more, with your own attic, and a person that cared only for you.

You smiled, walking off the ceiling to the floor and easily sneaking behind Hendrickson as he finally put down any dangerous objects and supported himself on the table surface. You threw your arms around him at once, embracing his shoulder and keeping him in place by encircling your pedipalps around his waist. He yelped in surprise, stiffening at once before realizing what was happening, and then he relaxed in your embrace as you put your head on his shoulder.

"Hello, Reader" he said, and you felt him smile. "Dinner will be ready soon. Is there anything you need?" You smiled. As much as he hated spiders, he had grown to liking you quickly.

"Yes, actually" you answered, nuzzling him. "How about some love?" you purred and felt him tense, as his blood suddenly rushed twice as fast, soon heating and reddening his whole face to ears. You didn't exactly meant **that **kind of love, but since you technically pressed your whole human body to his back rather seductively you couldn't help it having the second meaning. Or maybe you could?

"Reader, I…"

"I didn't mean sex, Hendy" you stated, and even at the mention of the word he became redder, if that was even possible. This creature in your arms was just too innocent for this world, honestly. You wondered sometimes if he even had sex yet, because all odds told you he hadn't. "You're red."

"I know" he muttered, lowering his head, embarrassed.

"You know I didn't mean sex or that you're red?" you asked, finding this ridiculous pleasure in embarrassing the man further.

"Both" he lied. "I know both."

You giggled in answer, placing gentle kiss on his neck, and you listened with all your sadistic pleasure as Hendrickson inhaled sharply. You simply loved doing that.

"You little liar" you whispered into his ear and evacuated yourself out of the kitchen before he could react, retreating to the attic. You would come back in about half an hour to eat dinner, and then you'd enjoy Hendrickson by the table, trying to not to look at you nor blush.

* * *

Hendrickson sighed from above his coffee. He felt bad for leaving Reader home alone, but he just had to let it all out. His feelings. That was main – and actually the only – reason of him sitting on a bench in the park, with Starbucks coffee in his hands and his best friend, Dreyfus, next to him. And now, he didn't exactly know how to start the topic. When he called him, asking to meet, he already knew what he wanted to say, but now? Now he had no idea how to dress his situation – his relationship with Reader – in words.

"So" Dreyfus started. "What exactly is the problem?"

"That's the point" Hendrickson answered sincerely. "I have no idea how to tell the problem."

"Is she trying to kill you? Or threatens you? Or purposely makes your life harder?"

"Wha-? No!" younger man shook his head, sighing. "It's… She's kinda… Harassing me."

"Harassing you? How?" Dreyfus asked, and Hendickson felt his cheeks heat up. He put his head down and muttered something quietly. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said; sexually" white-haired man answered, reddening even more. "She just appears out of nowhere, touches me and runs before I can react and-"

"And?" Dreyfus cut in. "Do you like her then? Do you like what she does?"

"I do, but that's not the problem-"

"Then why you just won't tell her you like what she's doing?" brown-haired man said like it was that simple to do. Hendrickson only shook his head, muttering something. "Let me ask you this again; do you like Reader? Despite her being crazy, half-spider woman?"

"Yes, I do. I actually find that interesting. And her personality, too" younger man muttered, resigned.

"Do you like what she does to you then?"

"I… Yes. I think, yes."

"Then what's the problem, really?" Dreyfus asked.

"That she's so… I don't know. Possessive? Dominant? Whatever, really. I can do nothing."

"But you said you like her personality. Being dominant is part of it" Dreyfus noted.

"I know, okay? I know. Just… how to tell her that I'd like to be a bit more active without burning my face and making her laugh me out?" Hendrickson asked.

"How about you just ask me about that, Hendy? Face to face?" suddenly came a question, in feminine voice, sounding just above them. Both men looked up immediately to see a giant black spider with, what seemed as, a girl sitting on top of its black body. But it was, in fact, how Arachnes were build – connecting their human bodies so their pedipalps looked like human legs at first glance.

"Wha-? Reader?!" Hendrickson jumped up, his face suddenly red, voice trembling.

"The one and only, marvelous me it is" you giggled, sitting on thick branch like it was your place.

"How… How much did you heard?" he stuttered.

"Oh, not much, really. Just about… everything?" you answered, smiling widely, showing off two lines of triangle-shaped, sharp teeth.

"Well then, I think your problem with telling her is settled" Dreyfus said with a smile, earning a loud 'hey' from Hendrickson.

"Well, thank you for your help, Dreyfus. Hendy here is very, very shy, you know. And I'm reader, by the way, nice to meet you" you reached out to him, startling both men – seconds ago you were just chilling on a tree, and now you stood tall on the ground, head taller even from Dreyfus who just stood up. He only nodded and shook your clawed hand covered in black chitin.

"Could you please not befriend so fast? I don't think I can deal with both of you plotting somewhere" Hendrickson muttered, and you only giggled, putting your hand on his shoulders.

"Don't you worry, my little Hendy. Now, at least" you purred to his ear. "Right now, we're going home. We have some things to settle."

You've never seen Hendrickson going so red before.

* * *

"You haven't even called me in three days, of course I got worried" Dreyfus hissed, looking at his friend. They sat at the very same spot in park as they did three days ago, when Dreyfus – unknowingly – made Hendrickson confess all his feelings to Reader.

"I know, but I've been… Kinda busy" Hendrickson answered, blushing lightly.

"Oh, kinda busy?" brown-haired man looked at his friend suggestively, making him blush more. "But you're alive, I see."

"Aside from few deeper scratches, yes" Hendrickson answered. "It's true, what they say about Arachnes. What you have to watch out for the most are their claws."


End file.
